bzpbfandomcom-20200214-history
Sollux Captor
Sollux Captor and Homestuck are Property of Andrew Hussie, all rights reserved. An ally of Vriska Serket, Sollux Captor seems to be of the same race as her and has displayed similar capabilities in affecting the world of BZPB as a high-ranking User. As he is clearly not human, it can be surmised that he may have been a User from a very different Session to the current one, but this is not known for sure. Fairly cranky, he appears to hold long-suffering grievances over how often his allies depend on him. Much like Vriska, Sollux has a number of quirks in how any text used by him is presented. Namely, his text is always bold and underlined without added colors. In a strange way of showing his lisp, Sollux always types "i"s in pairs; replaces his "s"s with "2"s; and spells the words "to"/"too" like the number is spelled: "two." Appearance Similar to Vriska Serket and "Maid of Time" Aradia, Sollux has pale gray skin and black hair, his short and messy. He's slightly short and skinny in build, and has noticeable lines under his eyes. Just in the same way that the two mentioned have uniquely-shaped horns, Sollux's horn set is unique to him. Namely, he possesses two separate pairs of horns, with the smaller two just inside either of their larger, outer counterparts. Sollux wears a pair of ovalloid sunglasses, the right lens black in hue, the left lens colored white. Beneath these, his eyes are quite eerie: Pitch black and deeply empty. As well, he wears a black t-shirt with the symbol for Gemini in dark ochre-yellow on the chest; gray jeans; and sneakers, the left and right hued in the same different colors as his glasses lenses and on the same sides as them. While he rarely smiles, Sollux has a certain air of somber calm around him, despite his crankiness. His voice also possesses a dii2tiinct lii2p. Personality Fairly cranky and malcontent, Sollux takes the bizarre and deadly occurrences about him in stride and with only frequent grumbling and snide commentary as any form of resistance. Bitingly sarcastic and rude - Even to those whose lives are in mortal danger - Sollux is highly grouchy, but surprisingly mellow as compared to the first of his close allies to be explored in-depth: Vriska Serket's volatile, highly emotional nature finds an excellent foil in Sollux's grumpy, but reasonable presence. As well, despite how the two would seem more likely to butt heads, Sollux appears to possess an understanding of how Vriska's emotional processes work that permits him to work with her and not encounter too much conflict, all things considered. History For the most part, Sollux was only seen shadowed with the black and white lenses of his sunglasses visible. Through Vriska's interactions with User Zev and her catastrophic defeat at the hand of "Maid of Time" Aradia, Sollux kept mostly detached; watching and commenting from the shadows, and skirting the edges of the story. However, Vriska revealed in passing in conversation with User Zev that Sollux was the one to hack the former Beta Tester's "Quest Bed" into the game, allowing him to reach God-Tier when Jack Noir killed him in the exact right circumstances. As Jack Noir attacked Toa Idiotas Sreda, Kami and Kaze on Shinobi-Nui, Sollux began working to save them for yet-unknown reasons. Namely, he hacked a box of Snausages into a box so that Jack would be distracted, mollified, and decide to leave. It worked perfectly. Afterwards, he spoke to Vriska Serket briefly regarding their Ancestors, before none other than Sollux's ancestor - "The Ψiioniic" - Contacted him telepathically and with an astral projection to give a warning. Currently, Sollux is trying to recover from the strain of receiving such a message without preparation. Abilities/Skills The first of Sollux's skills to be described is his masterful ability in hacking and programming. This has been alluded to in how Sollux hacked the present Session of BZPB, to insert User Zev's Quest Bed in the right place and time to revive him at God-Tier following his murder by Jack Noir. As well, User Zev mentioned in passing that Sollux was using his skills to try and weaken LORD ENGLISH bit by bit, for a time. Other than the aforementioned talents, Sollux has psionic abilities of a potency nearing or even surpassing that of User Zev. He is able to levitate objects easily, form an astral projection of himself with semi-physical manifestation over an immense distance, and can even channel huge amounts of power through such a projection to craft barriers and unleash blasts. Trivia *In Sollux's name, "sol" and "lux" mean "sun" and "light" in Latin respectively. When considering his surname, "Captor," his name could very roughly be taken to mean "captor of sunlight." Whether this is accurate or has any impact on the character are currently unknown. *More appropriately to his themes, switching the "s" and "p" in Sollux's name results in "Pollux Castor." Pollux and Castor were twin brothers of Greek mythology, and are the two featured in depictions of the Zodiac sign Gemini. *As seen via the astral projection he used to distract Jack Noir, Sollux's blood is the same ochre hue as the symbol on his t-shirt - Similar to how Vriska Serket's blood is the same azure blue color as her shirt's Scorpio symbol. Category:Unknown species Category:Characters controlled by Zev